Mario Game Overs
by AlmostCanadianWriter
Summary: As our title suggests, this is a compilation of Mario Game Overs, with a little twist. Some of you may see a mere 'Game Over' or 'Good Night', but I think differently. There's something else going on behind those words. I am here to exploit it. These are my versions of game overs. Feel free to request games, and be forewarned, for there is blood.
1. Luigi's Mansion (1)

**Hello, and welcome to My Versions of Mario Game Overs! My first one is- like the chapter name- A Luigi's Mansion Game Over (the first one, of course). I attempted a new writing style here...**

**WARNING: There is a lot of blood and there is character death. You have been warned.**

_Whoever is reading this, be warned._

_Never enter the mansion. That is where they__wait._

_Before I tell you who 'they__'' __are, let me tell you why you should never enter the mansion._

_If you are to enter, you will never come back again. You'll lose everyone. Your family, your friends, your mate…._

_Everyone._

_You will fail that one goal you had, whether it be a dare or something else, you will__fail._

_Now, let me tell you who 'they__'' __are._

_'__They__'' __are angry spirits, looking for revenge._

_You may ask how I know this, and I'll tell you. Right here and now._

~Flashback~

Finally. I have it. The final key. I'll be able to save my brother! We can go home and eat pasta and spaghetti, and I can tell him about my adventure through this mansion. I'm sure he'll be interested, since he didn't really do anything.

"I'm coming." I mutter under my breath, and as I find the door, my nerves come back.

'What if I become too scared to do this? What if I wimp out? What if he-' I shake that thought out of my head. I can't think that. He's strong. I know this.

I shakily unlock the door, and open it. I see my brother look at me, hope shining in his vibrant sea-blue eyes. I give him a small, nervous smile.

Finally, the ghostly tyrant appears, his blood-red eyes glinting as he sees me. Said tyrant laughs, calling me a scaredy cat, and furtherly insulting me. I can barely see my brother giving him a death glare.

Suddenly, I'm warped to the roof. I see a certain suit looking like a familiar kidnapper. The evil ghost goes into it, and a harsh battle begins.

~Time Skip~

SLAM! I hit the ground hard, and this time, I can't get back up.

I can't believe it. I was beaten, and my brother watched it all go down. I can hear him calling to me to get up and fight. I can't, as much as I'd like to get back up and kick the ghost's butt.

I hear the calls turn into pleading and begging as said ghost approaches, and I imagine my brother almost on his knees. The ghost smirks at me, and I feel that something horrible is going to happen.

"I'm not sure if you know what this means, Luigi….but I assure you, _it's going to be painful_." King Boo smirks.

I hear my brother scream, and his voice becomes probably the most desperate in the entire universe.

"Luigi! Get up, now! _Please_!" I feel like I've been hit with a brick as soon as he finishes. Does he know what's going to happen to me? I can't help but wonder.

I gasp in terror, not even able to manage a scream as King Boo lunges at me, enveloping me in his mouth.

"LUIGI! NO!" I hear my brother scream at the top of his lungs, and that was the last I heard of his voice. I see the ghosts I captured slowly appear in front of me.

"N-no... I-I caught you all!" I say, trying to move. I found myself chained to a bed, and I started to panic. What were they going to do to me?! What was going to happen? Will I live? Will I die? Will I lose something?

"You did," Melody sang out a bit, "but we got out when King Boo defeated you. So… to get to the point of what's going to happen, who do you want your heart and soul to be fed to?"

I froze. They were going to take my _heart_ and _soul_ and _eat it_?! A scream was stuck in my throat as the ghosts lined up so I could see them all. They waited patiently.

I look at the spirits, and I see one in particular that I trust.

"M-Madame…. C-Clairvoya… " I choke out, shaking uncontrollably. The spirits nod, and get uncomfortably close to me. Madame Clairvoya is behind, not getting into it.

"W-w-what are you… " I begin to say, but the girl of the couple shushes me gently. She seems a bit motherly, and I would've been comforted if she weren't a ghost.

I look at my left hand, as I feel tugging on my fingers. I see the twins, the baby, the girl, and the fat man. All of a sudden, they _pull my fingers off_. The scream that was stuck in my throat finally escapes me.

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My scream almost deafens me as pain ripped through me. Blood pours out of the areas where my fingers used to be. Tears roll down my face.

Then, the same happens with my other fingers. Then my hands. Then my toes. Then my feet. I'm screaming at the top of my lungs in pain. The blood is coming out in waterfalls. I can't beg them to stop.

Oh Grambi, it hurts so much… I can't take the pain anymore! Make it stop… please… I don't want to go through this.

Through my blurry eyesight, I see the spirits chow down on my limbs. My screams are dying down…

It's the end for me. Game over…

I'm sorry, Mario. I wasn't able to save you…

Goodbye… forever…

Then, everything fades to black as my torso is ripped open, and the last thing I hear is the joyful cackling of the spirits.

~Switch POV, back to when Luigi was swallowed by King Boo~

I watch in complete dismay as my brother is swallowed by King Boo. I fall to my knees, screaming for him over and over again.

But it's all in vain.

If what King Boo said was true, then Luigi was going to be ripped apart and killed. I won't see him again. The spirits are going to eat him whole…

That's one thing I just _can't_ live with. I just can't. It'll shatter me into trillions of pieces.

I glare darkly at King Boo as he floats over to me in triumph. He grins at me.

"I'm sure you'd like to see what's going on, so…" A vision popped up.

As it appears, my breath hitches in my throat. I see that Luigi is chained to a bed, and the spirits are lined up in a line so he can see them all. He is silent for a few seconds, and I pray to Grambi that the vision is muted.

It seemed that Grambi wasn't able to come here in time, because I hear Luigi respond.

"M-Madame… C-Clairvoya… " He stutters, shaking like a house in a major earthquake. I finally breathe, but it comes in strangled, terrified gasps. I finally notice that I'm shaking like a leaf. I see the spirits nod, and all but one get close to Luigi.

"W-w-what are you… " Luigi was shushed by a female that was linking hands with a male. I see ghosts that look like twins, a baby, a girl, and a fat man go over to Luigi's left side, by his hand.

There started the worst moment of my life.

The spirits then ripped Luigi's fingers off, making him scream so loudly that I was sure it was stuck in his throat for a while now. A strangled scream escapes me, and my breaths become more frantic.

More screams escape Luigi as they proceed to do the same with the other fingers. I can't take it anymore. I shut my eyes and cover my ears. A pained scream escapes me, and I press myself against the wall as if it's going to make the screams go away.

I feel like my heart is being torn to pieces as I continue to hear Luigi screaming bloody murder. I'm gasping in and out as I slide down onto the ground, shaking like there was no tomorrow. Tears sting my eyes.

I can't help him. For once in my life, I can't help someone.

Is this how helplessness feels? Is this how it feels when you lose someone?

Because I hate it so much. _I hate it!_

I hear Luigi's screams dying down, and strangled sobs escape me.

"L-l-luigi… I-I'm so s-sorry…! I-I'm s-sorry!" I cry out. I hear the joyful cackling of the spirits, and hear something be ripped open. Luigi's screams are gone. He's dead.

The cackling stops, and King Boo laughs hysterically. I don't look at him. I don't want to.

Those sick monsters killed my brother. _They killed Luigi_.

And for once, I couldn't save him.

It's all my fault…

~POV switch, to the present~

_That… is what happened to me. I was torn apart and fed on… _

_As for Mario, don't worry. I actually got to have him for myself… King Boo isn't__always__that cruel._

_Now, we both walk these halls together, never to be separated ever again… _

_Isn't__it great? We're__together forever, now. No princess to save, no Bowser to defeat, no nothing._

_Oh, and you may want to look behind you…_


	2. Super Paper Mario

**Before you begin, I'd like to set up the stage a little bit.**

**You, the reader, are one of Dimentio's and Mr. L's servants after the world has been recreated. Many of the other servants are just mindless common people-or common enemies. You're making quite a 'I don't want to be here' face when you catch Mario's eye. In the moment, you panic, thinking he's another servant and will bring you to Dimentio and Mr. L to be killed, but instead of taking you away when he comes over, he watches how you act for a second, and then starts up a conversation with you. Which leads to our story's beginning.**

**And yes, my friends. The Great Mario is talking to _you_.**

_Oh, you're not a mindless servant? That's quite a shock. I thought my friends and I were the only ones that weren't. You must have been with us before this happened, then._

_...Haha, you're really quiet, but you're so attentive. Are you mute? I guess that's a good thing nowadays. You don't have to respond to that accursed jester and… well...my- my brother. But you still have to nod, right? That sucks…._

…_..It had to come to this, didn't it?_

_I...I work for my former brother and an insane jester now._

_Now why, you may ask, do I say former brother?_

_Well, my brother, as I have had the displeasure of figuring out, is no longer pure. His pure side was killed in the remaking of the world._

_Somehow, Peach, Bowser, Nastasia, Mimi, O'Chunks, Count Bleck, Tippi, and I were all spared, as well as some others. But the others are mindless slaves. Not you, though, but only we know what happened… _

_Wow, you really perked up there. You really want to know, don't you? Well, I suppose it won't hurt to tell you the story._

_I'll tell you the story of what happened to us while I'm getting Master L his red wine, but I must be quiet when around Master Dimentio and Master L. You're getting vodka for Master Dimentio, right? Well, that makes it more convenient, then. We can chat on the way there while getting the drinks._

_I apologize about all the 'Master's. You know that is what we have to call them, or we'll get killed… No matter where we are, they can hear us say their names. So if we don't say 'Master', we'll be caught._

_So, getting back to what I wanted to tell you about, you know about the Black Void that was in the sky, right?_

_You do? Good. Well, this all happened only a month ago…_

~Flashback~

My eyes widen as I see the hideous mix of that nutcase jester, the Chaos Heart and my brother. What _was_ that thing? Peach can only stare in horror, while Bowser looks a bit creeped out. Ugh, I can't stand the fact that this abomination in front of me is in fact my brother. Now I have to somehow destroy it. I growled and dashed at the monster, but when I jumped on it, no damage was done.

"W-what?!" I gasped as I landed on one of the white platforms. The thing laughed.

"I'm invincible! There's nothing you can do! Now, it's time for the destruction to begin! It shall begin with you, as you wallow in helplessness like upside down turtles!" I gasped in shock, my eyes widening, "L-POWER!" He shrieked, and I felt rumbling underneath my feet.

"Ah! I-I feel dizzy…!" Peach cried out from afar, stumbling here and there while she tried not to fall over.

"It can't end _now_! My _minions_ are out there!" Bowser yelled, "Mario, don't just stand there, you idiot, _do something_!" I couldn't. I was just too sh-

~Reality~

_Ah, sorry to stop the story, but we're here. I should probably shut up, shouldn't I? Okay… Here we go._

_Ah, yes. Master Dimentio, Master L, we have your drinks you requested… Yep, Red wine and Vodka. Of course. Anything else? No? Okay, thank you._

…_. Hah, that was close. Well, I should get back to the story now. As I was saying…_

~Flashback~

I couldn't. I was just too shocked to even move from my spot.

"Mario, _move_! The worlds are _ending_!" Bowser yelled at me, and I heard a hint of desperation.

"Mario, please!" Peach called out. I still couldn't move.

"Ahahahaha! So the great Mario has surrendered? Wonderful!" The creation laughed, "Shall we commence with your doom?"

"Wait, n-" I tried to move out of the way, but I was struck with great force, sending me flying. I hit the ground with a horrible thud. The rumbling grew worse, and the castle started to crumble. Some pieces flew out into the sky. The Void was sucking the castle up! I shakily got up onto my feet, only to be smacked in the face by a few bricks, knocking me over. Only then did I feel a unforgiving gravitational pull trying to drag me in. I clawed at the ground desperately, noticing that Peach and even Bowser were doing the same thing. In horror I watched the Pixls-all screaming out in terror to each other-be sucked in. They tried to hang on-and almost succeeded-but the pull was too much. I saw the 'Ultimate Creation' being sucked in too, but not moving as much as Bowser was.

"AAAAAAAH!" I heard Peach scream as she was sent into the air, but my arm flew out, grabbing a hold on her arm. Her crown flew off her head, but she didn't care. My cap was long gone as well, but I kept on clinging onto Peach. I would _not_ let her fall in there. The pull got stronger, and I felt myself slipping.

"Nnnnh!" I clench my teeth together. I hear the crazed laughter of the Ultimate Creation. The castle is falling apart. The piece I cling onto is breaking. We won't make it. I know Peach knows. She's looking at me. I lower my eyes.

'Luigi, you better live.' I think to myself. The next thing I know, I've let go of the piece, and I'm flying towards my doom. I shut my eyes.

And then…

White.

I'm alone in this place. I don't see anybody. Also, I'm floating. But I do hear a voice.

"Mario..!" I look around, and gasp. It looked as if Luigi was being sucked away and trying to grab my hand to help him. I reach my hand out, and our fingers meet for a split second.

But he's gone.

The whiteness fades. I see silhouettes in front of me.

"Mario! You're awake!" Peach calls out to me in relief. I look around.

"W-where's… Where's Luigi?" Their eyes darken.

"He's… No longer here."

"What do you mean?! Isn't Mr. L here?!"

"He is. But Luigi's gone."

"..." I stopped breathing.

~Reality~

_That. That's what happened._

_We weren't lucky to be made servants. I hate it! Nobody else here remembers, either. They're all just mindless, like I said._

_But hey, thanks for listen- Are you disappearing?! Wait, what's going on? Are you really there? No, you must be! You delivered a drink and was acknowledged by the Masters!_

… _Who _are _you?_

_Have we actually met somewhere before?_

…

_**A lone figure sits on the floor, a controller in hand.**_

"_**Hey, Mario…**_

_**If I'm with you…**_

_**You think we could avoid this?"**_


End file.
